H.D. Video Game Characters
Here are my favorite characters from my favorite video games. Alex Mercer PROTOTYPE PROTOTYPE2 Alex Mercer, also known as The Prototype or by his codename Zeus, was the former head researcher of the Blacklight project at Gentek. After learning that those affiliated with the project were being killed one by one, Alex tried to flee out of the city with a vial of his research. Cornered at Penn Station, Alex was forced to utilize the vial, and smashed it to the floor, unleashing the deadly virus onto the area, which later cover all of Manhattan Island. After awaking at a Gentek facility with no recollection of his past, Alex Mercer escapes the building, and soon discovers his newfound shape-shifting powers, granted by the virus he unleashed. With this, he begins to utilize his abilities in order to learn more of his fragmented past, as he scoured all of New York for those responsible. James Heller PROTOTYPE2 James Heller was a former U.S. Marine Corps Sergeant and the second Blacklight being. Following his attempted suicide, Heller is infected with Mercer's variant of the virus and comes into possession of many of the same abilities, including superhuman strength and shape-shifting. Driven by vengeance, he seeks to kill Alex to avenge the death of his family. Albert Wesker (Resident Evil Franchise) Albert Wesker is a character in the Resident Evil series by Capcom. He has been one of the primary antagonists throughout the series, where he usually manipulates story events behind-the-scenes. The film actor of Wesker is played by Jason O'Mara in Resident Evil: Extinction and Shawn Roberts in Resident Evil: Afterlife and Resident Evil: Retribution. Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil Franchise) Leon Scott Kennedy is a fictional character in the Resident Evil horror media franchise by Capcom. Leon debuted as one of the two protagonist player characters of the video game Resident Evil 2. He returned as the protagonist of Resident Evil 4 and is one of the three protagonists in Resident Evil 6. During the events of RE2, Leon is a police officer who arrives in Raccoon City late for his first day on the job, only to confront the T-virus outbreak first-hand. Six years later, in Resident Evil 4, Leon returns as a secret agent for the U.S. government assigned to rescue the President's daughter. Leon also appears as a player character in several other video games and plays a leading role in the CG animated films Resident Evil: Degeneration and Resident Evil: Damnation. Leon received mostly positive critical reception. The live-action film version of the character is portrayed by Johann Urb in Resident Evil: Retribution. Connor (Assassin's Creed 3) Ratohnhaké:ton (a.k.a Connor) (voiced by Noah Watts), is the protagonist of the 5th installment of the Assassin's Creed Series, Assassin's Creed III, which is set between the years 1753 and 1783. Born to an English father, Haytham Kenway, and Mohawk mother, Kaniehti:io, Connor was raised by his mother among the Mohawk people during the American Revolution. He is Desmond's next key ancestor after Ezio Auditore da Firenze. When he was young, the Templars burnt down his village, which in turn is how he came to the conclusion to seek justice and fight tyranny, coming across the Assassin's Order. Connor was trained by a former assassin named Achilles. Connor was skilled at climbing and maneuvering from trees and mountain cliffs and was also skilled at hunting animals, skinning then selling their pelts. In combat, Connor was capable of wielding many weapons, including a hidden blade; flintlock pistols and rifle; knives, a bow and arrows; and, most noticeably, a unique tomahawk with its blade shaped as the Assassin insignia. During the American Revolution, Connor found himself allying with important key figures such as George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, Samuel Adams, Charles Lee, Israel Putnam, General Lafayette, and many more. Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed 2,AC Brotherhood, and AC Revelations) Ezio Auditore da Firenze (1459–1524) is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed series. He is an ancestor of Desmond Miles, though he himself is not a direct descendant of Altaïr. He is also the earliest known link between the lineages of "Subject 16" and that of Desmond. Also, to continue with the tradition of the reference to an eagle, Ezio is derived from the greek word Aetos, meaning eagle. Doctor (Assassin's Creed Brotherhood) No information found for this character. Emperor Doviculus (Brutal Legend) Emperor Doviculus is the primary antagonist of Brütal Legend. Doviculus is the leader of the Tainted Coil faction, and is the avatar the player adopts when playing as that faction in multiplayer. He has two weapons: the Double Staff Axe and the Hydra, an quadruple-necked electric guitar. Grave Digger (Brutal Legend) No information for this character. Shank (Shank, Shank 2) No information for this character. Vector (Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City) No information for this character. Spectre (Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City) No information for this character. Four Eyes (Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City) No information for this character. Bertha (Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City) No information for this character. Yoshi Yoshi is a fictional dinosaur (referred to as a dragon at times) who appears in video games published by Nintendo. His debut was in Super Mario World (1990) on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System as Mario and Luigi's sidekick (a role he has often reprised), and he later established his own series with several platform and puzzle games, including Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. He has also appeared in many of the spin-off [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_(series) Mario games] including the Mario Party, the Mario Kart, and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._(series) Super Smash Bros. series], as well as in other various Mario sports titles. Yoshi also appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) as the characters' companion and steed, similar to his original debut role in Super Mario World. Yoshi belongs to the species of the same name which comes in various colors although the most common is green. Super Buu (Dragon Ball Franchise) Super Buu is the end result of Evil Buu eating the Good Buu turned into chocolate. This new Majin Buu has a tremendous increase in power and has an increased mental capacity. In this form, Buu has very little patience and has extremely dangerous fits of anger, even holding the power to rip through dimensional walls if he gets angry enough. Piccolo Piccolo is a character, a superhero from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(manga) Dragon Ball manga], authored by Akira Toriyama. Piccolo was first introduced as the reincarnation of the evil King Piccolo in chapter #167 The Tenka'ichi Budokai Disturbance first published in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine on April 4, 1988, making him a demon and archrival of the primary protagonist, Goku. However, it is later revealed that he is from the race of alien beings called Namekians. After Goku defeats Piccolo, Piccolo decides to team up with Goku and his friends in order to beat newer, more dangerous threats. He also trains Goku's first child Gohan, and they form a strong bond. Around the start of the Namek Saga, it's revealed that Piccolo's name means "New World" in the Namekian language. Cell Cell is a fictional supervillain and the third main antagonist in the Dragon Ball universe created by Akira Toriyama that he described in the Android arc of the series, after the studio responsible for the publication of the material he wrote was dissatisfied with his previous concepts for enemies to the main cast of the series. In the anime and manga, Cell is an artificial life form created using cells from several of the main characters in the series. During the course of his appearance, he undergoes several transformations that require him to absorb two other lifeforms, the androids #17 and #18. Android 18 (Dragon Ball Franchise) Android 18 is Dr. Gero's eighteenth android creation (although, she is technically a cyborg), designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku. While her interests do not deviate from this expectation, Android 18's curiosity to activate Android 16, in spite of Gero's orders not to do so, lead Android 17 to take it upon himself to murder Gero himself. She later becomes the wife of Krillin and the mother of their only daughter, Marron. She also unofficially joins the Z Fighters. Although she does not take part in any of the battles against Majin Buu, she fights Super 17 in Dragon Ball GT. Goku Goku, known as Son Goku in the original Japanese-language version and in the English language manga, is a fictional character and the protagonist of the Dragon Ball manga series written by Akira Toriyama. He is loosely based on Sun Wukong, a central character in the classical Chinese novel Journey to the West. Goku is introduced as an eccentric, monkey-tailed boy who practices martial arts and possesses superhuman strength. At first, Goku is believed to be an Earthling, but he is later revealed to be a member of an extraterrestrial warrior race called the Saiyans. Vegeta Vegeta is a character and anti-hero in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Ball Dragon Ball franchise] created by Akira Toriyama. Vegeta appeared as the main antagonist in an arc of Dragon Ball known as the Saiyan Arc. This part of the series later became known as Dragon Ball Z. Afterward, Vegeta unites with the heroes reluctantly to thwart a greater threat, becoming an anti-hero. In spite of this change, Vegeta remains a dangerous rival to the series's main character Son Goku for almost the remainder of the series. Vegeta first appeared in the manga chapter #204 Sayōnara Son Gokū first published in Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine on December 19, 1988, and in episode 5 of its anime adaptation Dragon Ball Z. Vegeta was originally a dangerous enemy who sought to use the Dragon Balls to gain immortality, but later became an antihero as even greater threats were introduced in the series, where Vegeta is a member of the royal Saiyan lineage, the extraterrestrial race of warriors that the series' main character, Goku, also belongs to. Even though Vegeta is viewed as a dangerous enemy to Goku for the beginning of part 2, he later becomes an ally to Goku and assists in the defeat of powerful enemies such as Cell and Majin Buu. He always strives to surpass "Kakarot" (Goku's birth name) but never truly succeeds as every time he grows any bit stronger Goku grows by a greater margin. Jake Muller (Resident Evil Franchise) Jake Muller, also known as Jake Wesker, is the illegitimate son of late Umbrella eugenicist, virologist and bioterrorist Albert Wesker. According to the report on Jake sent to Derek Simmons, Jake's mother emigrated to the United States alone in her early twenties. Although the details aren't clear, it seems to be the opportunity of when she met Wesker, had a relationship with him and then got pregnant with his child. After Wesker abandoned her, she soon returned home to Edonia and gave birth to Jake, without telling Wesker of the fact. From an early age he had to support his chronically ill mother. She could have made a full recovery if the family could have afforded it, but Jake and Ms. Muller had barely enough money to cover their daily needs. She tried her best to provide for the family, and did all she could to protect Jake. He loved his mother, but couldn't understand why she was still enamored with his father, the man who had abandoned them. To say Jake didn't think highly of his father would be an understatement. Without Albert, Jake soon found work as a mercenary in order to support his mother,[3] selling his services to the insurgents fighting the government. He had no love for politics; he just wanted to afford better medical care for his mother. Unfortunately, Ms. Muller passed away not long after he became a soldier of fortune. Jake felt like he was alone in the world, and his heart was now hardened. His only concern was for money, even though he no longer had a pressing need for it. His mother left a note for him next to her bed before she died. "I love you, Jake. I'm so sorry to have to leave you like this. Please forgive me. And please, don't hate your father. I'm sure he loves you and is thinking about you, and I know you two will find each other someday. Stay strong."